The Birth of a Secret
by chocosparks
Summary: Sakura grew up obeying her parents, listening when told there are certain people that should be avoided. But one night changed that. Drama unfolds, testing how much her newfound love can endure. Greecexfem!Japan, along with others. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, how's it going? For those who have been reading this story, it has been edited. This chapter is not to different from the original, just a few changes here and there. I hope you like it! :)**

**I don't own Hetalia/Nyotalia. **

Asian Family

**Yao Wang **(China): Head of the Asian Family

**Lien Nguyen **(Vietnam): Wife of Yao

**Sakura **(Fem!Japan): Age 19, Eldest daughter of Yao and Lien

**Mei **(Taiwan): Age 17, 2nd daughter of Yao and Lien

**Leon **(Hong Kong): Age 16, Youngest son of Yao and Lien

**Soo Jin Im **(Fem!Korea): Mother of Yong Soo, aunt Ming and Shona

**Viet Nguyen **(Male!Vietnam): Older brother of Lien, father to Yong Soo, uncle of Ming and Shona

**Yong Soo **(Korea): Age 18, Son of Soo Jin and Viet

**Shona **(Mongolia): Age 21, eldest son of Kai (deceased)

**Ming **(Male!Taiwan): Age 17, youngest son of Kai (desceased)

**Kai **(Thailand) (deceased): Younger brother of Soo Jin, father of Shona and Ming

Mediterranean Family

**Romulus Vargas **(Rome): Head of the Mediterranean Family

**Athena Karpusi **(Ancient Greece): Wife of Romulus

**Heracles **(Greece): Age 21, Eldest son of Romulus and Athena

**Lovino **(Romano/South Italy): Age 19, 2nd son of Romulus and Athena

**Feliciano **(North Italy): Age 18, Youngest son of Romulus and Athena

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **(Spain): Age 23, adoptive son of Isabel

**Isabel Carriedo **(Fem!Spain): Younger sister of Romulus, adoptive mother of Antonio

Other: **Sadiq **(Turkey), **Gupta **(Egypt)

Germanic Family

**Alaric Beilschmidt **(Germania): Head of the Germanic Family

**Gilbert **(Prussia): Age 24, eldest son of Alaric

**Ludwig **(Germany): Age 20, youngest son of Alaric

**Vash Zwingli **(Switzerland): Age 18, 1st nephew of Alaric,

**Lili Vogel Zwingli **(Liechtenstein): Age 17, adoptive 1st niece of Alaric,

**Roderich Edelstein **(Austria): Age 27, 1st nephew of Alaric

**Bella Peeters **(Belgium): Age 20, 2nd niece of Alaric

* * *

In a seaside city lived two family businesses, the Mediterraneans and the Asians. For many generations, these families have been rivals.

The amount of rivalry between them varied through time. Sometimes they would just ignore one another and go on with their lives. Other times it got severe, and usually the chaos caused in the city was their responsibilities.

However, their relationship with one another was going to reach a level thought to be impossible.

_**City Streets**_

Shona yawned, sitting down on the bench outside of the store and twirling his braid with a bored expression. He looked over at Yong Soo, who was currently watering the plants outside with a hose.

"Yo Yong Soo, when's our shift over?" Shona asked his cousin. Yong Soo checked his watch. "In about twenty minutes, da-ze. In the mean time, you should probably go arrange the flowers or whatever you're suppose to be doing."

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to take a short break." Shona shrugged.

"It does when you take one every three minutes."

"We get to go home in about twenty minutes."

"There's a lot that can be done in twenty minutes, and sleep is not one of them."

"Okay, fine." Shona replied. "I'll start in about 5 minutes or so."

"And by that you mean never." Yong Soo rolled his eyes. He was about to exchange some more witty rejoinders, but Shona tapped him on the shoulder and pointed behind him, making him turn around. Two brunette boys in their late teens were walking down the street towards them.

"Aren't those Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, da-ze?" Yong Soo asked. Shona nodded. "Sons of Romulus Vargas, head of the _Mediterranean family._" He added, practically spitting the last two words.

A glint of mischief suddenly flashed in Shona's eyes. He got up from the bench and as the brothers walked past the store, Shona spat in their path, the duo barely missing it.

Lovino stopped in his tracks, angry hazel eyes looked up at Shona. "You spat at us." He said.

Shona smirked. "Well, next time learn to watch where you're going. Since you avoided it I guess that means you do have some intelligence."

"Excuse me?" Lovino replied, one of his hands starting to form in a fist.

"Isn't he part of the Asian family, brother?" Feliciano whispered to the older Mediterranean.

Lovino raised his eyebrows. _I see, that explains a lot. Bastard's on purposely trying to piss me off. _He cleared his throat, smirking the same confident grin Shona was wearing.

"Well, next time use the little intelligence you have and watch where you spit. Now if you'll excuse us…" He grabbed Feliciano's arm, "We have better things to do than talk to you." The two started to walk away. Yong Soo snickered a bit at his cousin before continuing to water the roses.

Shona walked a few steps toward Yong Soo. Then without warning, he grabbed Yong Soo's hands and pointed the hose toward the Mediterranean boys. Lovino and Feliciano hadn't walked very far, and ended up getting completely doused in water.

The shocked brothers turned around, looking down at their drenched bodies, then at the two Asians. Even though it was Yong Soo holding the hose, Shona's guffawing was a dead giveaway that he was the guilty one. "Shona!" Yong Soo shouted, being just as shocked as Lovino and Feliciano.

By now Lovino wanted to strangle Shona. "Has anyone ever told you how fucking annoying your laugh is, asshole?" he shouted, walking towards Shona. But before Lovino could lay a hand on him, he heard a voice call out his name.

Shona and Yong Soo turned around to see a man in his early twenties running toward their group. He had tan skin, curly brown hair and emerald green eyes that were currently filled with concern.

"Lovino!" he cried out once more. "Antonio…" Lovino whispered. Antonio ran up to Lovino's side, placing his hands on Lovino's shoulders. "Are you alright, mi tomate?"

A blush adorned Lovino's cheeks. "I-I'm fine tomato bastard, its just some water. AND DON"T CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!"

"Ah, lo siento." Antonio laughed. "I couldn't help it." He brushed some excess water droplets from Lovino's clothes. "So, what exactly happened here?"

"Toni!" Feliciano sniffed. "That big mean man over there sprayed us with water! It was really scary!" He pointed towards Shona. Antonio looked over at Shona, then back at Feliciano with a questioning look. Big man? Shona was about the same height as Feliciano and probably was only one or two years older.

Antonio nodded. "I see." He turned to Shona and Yong Soo. "Would you mind explaining why you did that?" The friendly green eyes had transformed into serious ones.

"Hey chill out dude." Shona said, not a least a bit afraid. "Like your little friend over there said, its just some water."

"Look," Antonio's voice was firm but calm. "I know our families don't get along, but that doesn't mean you can go around and harass others for no reason. I like to try the best to maintain peace between us."

"Peace? I hate that word, just as much as I hate you despicable Mediterraneans!" Shona raised a fist, aiming for Antonio's head. Antonio grabbed it and Shona's head, pinning him on the ground. Shona pushed him off and tackled Antonio.

Antonio whistled. "Oi, Sadiq! Gupta! Come back me up!" Around the corner came two other men, both Mediterraneans. They headed toward Antonio to aid him.

Shona knew he wouldn't be able to beat the three of them alone. He turned to Yong Soo. "Well? Don't just stand there!" Yong Soo nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to other Asian members to come assist them.

In about a half hour, nearly all the Mediterraneans and Asians were gathered in the street, including the heads of the families, fighting with whoever and whatever that was near them.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard.

Everyone stopped fighting and turned around to the source of the noise. Near the end of the street was a police car, and standing in front of it was a boy in his late teens with chin length blond hair and green eyes. He was holding a gun pointed towards the sky. Everyone recognized him as Vash Zwingli. He was a member of the Germanic family, which patrolled the streets of the city. Out of all the Germanics, Vash took his job the most seriously.

Vash took a few steps toward the crowd; the people standing near the police car parted to the side as if making a path for him. He glared at the people he passed. "All of you, drop everything in your hands immediately!" He commanded.

"You heard him guys." Antonio whispered to the members of his family who were now gathered behind him. They obeyed, for they did not want to mess with Vash and take a bullet to the face.

From the driver's seat of the police car emerged the head of the family, Alaric Beilschmidt. He walked over to Vash. "Thank you Vash. I'll take it from here." Vash lowered his gun with a slightly disappointed look, and headed back towards the car.

Alaric turned towards the crowd. "Mediterraneans! Asians! All of you come with me!"

* * *

_**Germanic Police Department**_

"This has become outrageous." Alaric said, resting his elbows on his desk, looking at the two family bosses, Romulus Vargas and Yao Wang, seated in front of him. "This has been the third time this month, and each time it was over small things that could've been resolved in other ways then violence."

"Mr. Beilschmidt, I'm truly sorry for this, aru. I'll be sure to talk with Shona, aru." Yao said.

"Very well." Alaric nodded in approval. "But, if something like this happens again whatever reason, I won't be as forgiving as I am this time. Understood?" Both Romulus and Yao nodded. Alaric stood up, gesturing towards the door. "You are now dismissed." Romulus and Yao stood up and exited Alaric's office, leaving for home in opposite directions.

* * *

Everyone hurried home, for they had to prepare themselves for a mutual event: A party hosted by Alfred Jones, one all the families of the city were invited to attend.

But Yao was going to yell at Shona first.

"Aiyah!" Yao groaned, pacing the living room floor. "I can't believe you managed to start a street fight by yourself aru, and while working! This isn't the first time you caused some serious chaos!"

Yao paused his pacing, looking at Shona, noticing the latter was only half-listening. "You made us look bad both to the Germanic family and the entire town! Do you want them to favor the Mediterreaneans?" He asked, raising his voice.

"Uncle, they were the Vargas brothers. You know how fun they are to mess with." Shona replied nonchalantly.

"Still, they were just minding their own business, they didn't give any reason for you to attack them like that."

Shona gripped the arm of the chair. "Yes they did. They're Mediterraneans."

"Look Shona." The anger in Yao's eyes ceased. He walked over and put a hand on Shona's shoulder. "I know the reason why you despise them so much, but you can't use violence recklessly like this. You should be glad you aunt's a pushover and lets these things go."

Shona suddenly stood up, smacking Yao's hand off his shoulder. "Well at least she understands why I would act like this!" He yelled, storming out of the room.

"Shona…" Yao called out. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew he crossed a line that would have been best avoided.

Outside the living room entrance sat Yong Soo with his cousins Mei and Leon. The trio had already received minor lectures since they all participated in the fight. Now they were listening in on Shona's scolding, since Yao always saved the most severe one for last.

They watched as Shona walked down the hallway. "Wow…" Mei whispered.

"I'm, like, surprised his boss hasn't fired him yet." Leon said. "This has been, like, the second or third time he's done something like this."

"That's because she's more than his boss, da-ze." Yong Soo replied, winking. Both Mei and Leon gaped at him.

"What? It's true da-ze!" Yong Soo said. "There was this one time where I was going to the storage room to get more seeds and-"

But before he could finish telling his lovely little tale, Leon and Mei's mother, Lien, interrupted Yong Soo.

"What are you all doing sitting around for? You know what tonight is!" She grabbed Yong Soo and Leon's arms, making them stand up. "Go get ready." The two boys hurried off. Lien then turned to her daughter. "Mei, have you seen your sister?" she asked.

"I think she's in her room." Mei replied.

"Then go get her and bring her to me." Lien said. Mei nodded, heading down the hallway.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Mei called, wondering around the big house before reaching a room with traditional Japanese sliding doors.

She carefully slid the doors open, seeing a neatly made futon bed, some cherry blossom branches in a tall vase and a kotatsu with a laptop and manga books sitting on it. But no Sakura. She looked up, seeing doors at the back wall were open, leading outside to the garden completed with a bamboo forest in the back.

Standing under a cherry blossom tree was an Asian girl. She had straight, midnight black hair that reached the middle of her back, silver-tinted black eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pink yukata with a purple skirt and holding a katana sword.

"Sakura!" Mei walked into the room and out the doors to her. The older girl looked up. "Yes, Mei?" She asked calmly.

"There you are!" Mei exclaimed. She grabbed Sakura's arm. "Mom wants to talk with you." She continued, dragging Sakura inside and then upstairs.

Mei opened the door to Lien's bedroom, where Lien and some other women of the family were getting ready. "Here she is Mom. I found her in the garden practicing her sword skills."

"At a time like this?" Lien sighed, standing up and walking over. "Sakura, you do know what tonight is, right?"

"Of course mother." Sakura replied. Lien walked her to a chair and sat her down in front of a mirror. "Tonight is an important night for you, I want you to look your best."

"B-but why?" Sakura asked.

"Tonight is the night your father and I will be picking a husband for you." Lien replied.

* * *

_**Mediterranean Residence**_

Romulus and his wife Athena sat in the living room, treating the injuries of the members that got hurt in the fight.

"Are you sure you can go to the party tonight, Antonio?" Athena asked as she wrapped gauze around Antonio's arm. A faint bloodstain seeped partially through the white fabric. "This wound is pretty deep."

"Estoy bien, aunt Athena. I was just stepping in for Lovi, no one bullies him like that and gets away with it." Antonio replied. Athena smiled as she finished bandaging her adoptive nephew's arm. "Thank you, Antonio. But next time give me a chance to kick some butt, okay?"

Antonio laughed and nodded. He was just about to leave when he was stopped by Romulus. "Antonio, have you seen Heracles today?"

"Last time I saw him he was going to the park this morning." Antonio replied.

"Knowing him, he's probably still there taking a nap." Romulus added. "It's a good thing he wasn't involved in the fight."

"Hey aunt Athena," Antonio sat back down. "Has something been bothering Heracles lately? He seems more, down."

"So even you've noticed…" Athena whispered, "He won't tell me about it, and it's making me worried!"

"I can try finding out." Antonio replied. "He may feel more comfortable talking with someone his age." Just as Antonio said those words, a messenger ran into the living room.

"Mr. Vargas! Heracles has returned!" reported the messenger.

Athena stood up and walked over to a balcony, her husband and nephew following her. The trio saw an olive skinned figure with a mop of chocolate brown hair walking down the street toward the mansion. Antonio turned to his aunt and uncle. "Well, looks like its time for me to work my magic."

"Okay, but don't come on too strong. Go easy on him." Athena said. Antonio nodded and bolted downstairs. He opened the door and stepped outside onto the driveway, hurrying over to Heracles.

"Afternoon, cousin." Antonio greeted. "And afternoon to you…Larry?" Antonio reached up to pet the cat that was perched on his cousin's head. Heracles nodded. The two began to walk back to mansion.

Antonio bit his lip, remembering what his aunt said about going easy. He took a deep breath, smiled and put his hand on Heracles's shoulder.

"So cousin, why so emo lately?"

From the balcony, Athena face-palmed herself. Romulus chuckled, "That boy sure is Isabel's son alright."

Heracles flinched at Antonio's comment, then looked away. Antonio blinked with confusion before realizing he did exactly what Athena asked him not to do.

"Hehe, sorry. But seriously Heracles is something bothering you? You can tell me about it, you know that. We're both men here, I might be able to help you!" Heracles looked back at Antonio. His cousin had trouble reading the atmosphere at times, but he was a good listener.

"…You know Elizaveta?" Heracles paused before speaking. Antonio nodded. "She's getting married to Roderich."

"So?"

"Well, that's why I'm upset. The girl I like is engaged and deeply in love with him. She's not shy about her feelings either, and seeing them together…it hurts." He finished with sorrow in his green eyes.

Antonio was somewhat stunned. Heracles spilled his feelings like this, or showed signs of defeat. He had always thought Heracles was someone who didn't let emotions get the better of him. Still, he had gotten Heracles to talk and was it wasn't something too bad.

"Well, she just wasn't the one for you." Antonio advised, trying to sound optimistic. "Try meeting some new girls, you may even tonight!"

Heracles's parents watched as a few more words were exchanged between the two guys before Antonio grabbed Heracles's arm and began dragging him toward the house.

"A girl huh?" Romulus said, resting his arms on the balcony railing, sighing dreamily. "Oh, I remember the first time I experienced heartbreak."

"Oh?" Athena asked, looking at her husband. Romulus nodded, staring at the twilight sky. "When I laid eyes on her, it must have been love at first sight! I immediately went up and worked my charm, expecting her to be putty in my hands. Instead she socked me in the stomach, calling me a pervert! Shock overwhelmed me! That was the first time a girl has done that…Uh, is something wrong, honey?"

"That's me you're talking about." Athena replied, rolling her green eyes. "Still don't regret that punch; it got rid of your womanizing ways. But anyways, it seems like the we already have a solution to Heracles's problem." She turned around just as Heracles and Antonio came up the stairs. She walked over to her son.

"Ah, Heracles! Can you come upstairs for a second? Your father and I want to tell you something."

* * *

"But why tonight?" Sakura asked as a straightening iron ran down locks of her hair.

"Well, tonight's party has all the families as guests, plus it's hosted by Alfred Jones. And you know how nearly every person he invites shows up." Lien replied. "So the more people show up, the more likely we will find someone."

"I know, but is this party really suited for that? Mr. Alfred's parties always seem to be…out of control." Sakura replied, remembering the last party she went to hosted by him. Some neighbors called the cops because Gilbert Beilschmidt drove his car onto their lawn and destroyed their mailbox.

"But they're always fun!" Mei snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. "Think of it as a way to socialize and make new friends. I always meet new people and have a great time at Mr. Alfred's parties, so why not you?"

Lien nodded. "Mei does have a point, Sakura. If you know someone or meet someone that you like, that'll be even better. Tell us if you do."

"But I'm-"

"-Afraid that no one will notice you?" Mei asked. She walked over to Sakura. Both girls peered into the mirror. "Look at you, you're such a cutie! You don't even need that much makeup, just some mascara and blush to add some color to your cheeks."

"You don't either, Mei." Sakura chuckled, watching her "fashionable" sister applied fake lashes with rhinestones and eyeliner.

"Just be yourself. It would be a shame if you pretended to be someone else when you're already amazing." Mei added, giving Sakura a hug. Sakura flinched slightly but hugged back. It was these times where Mei proved herself to be the best friend and sister anyone could have.

* * *

"I'm getting married?"

"Well, not exactly…" Romulus said slowly, "We just want you to meet her tonight. If you like her, then we can consider marrying you two."

"So, what do you say?" Athena asked, eyes gleaming with hope.

Heracles opened his mouth to answer, but through the open bedroom door stuck a tan hand holding a sign that said, "_This is your chance amigo! Say si!"_

"To be honest, I haven't thought about marriage that much, so this is quite shocking to me…" Heracles started, "But I…"

A hair curl and a hand holding a sign that said "_God dammit just do it, cat bastard!"_ slid through the door crack.

"…But I would like to meet this girl." He finished. Athena clapped her hands together in approval.

"Wonderful! It's settled then, you two will meet tonight!" She stood up giving her son a gentle shove. "Go on, go get ready! The party will start soon!"

"What's this girl's name?" Heracles asked as he was guided toward the door.

"My, how could we've forgotten?" Romulus chuckled. "Her name is…"

* * *

_**Germanic Residence**_

Vash's thin frame lied stretched out across the leather couch. He closed his eyes, brow creasing slightly as he massaged his throbbing temples. The soft piano music from Roderich's piano floated across the room to his ears, soothing his migraine slightly.

"Vash, are you feeling alright?" Vash lifted his head slightly to see Alaric walking in the living room, some paper forms in hand.

"Work's just a bit busy, that's all." Vash said as Alaric sat down in the loveseat next to him.

"I think its great that you're working so hard, but I don't want you to put any unnecessary stress on yourself." Alaric replied, setting the forms on the coffee table.

"I'm perfectly fine, Uncle. Although it would be nice if those Mediterraneans and Asians would stop being so…chaotic about their rivalry." Vash muttered.

"You can skip the party tonight if you want, I know that you're not a big fan of them." Alaric suggested, sky blue eyes filled with concern.

"Oh no, he'll be going tonight. And there's no changing his mind." Roderich's fingers stopped dancing above the piano keys, ceasing the music. His violet eyes met Alaric's. "After all, its _her_ who's meeting this guy. If anyone in this family needs to approve of this man, Vash is the first one."

* * *

"Lili!"

A young girl with large jade green eyes and chin-length blond hair turned around to the sound of her name and knocks on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Lili chirped. The door swung open, bursting in a young woman holding a large pile of dresses. "Lili, which of these dresses do you like?" The woman asked, her soft golden curls bouncing as she entered Lili's bedroom, dropping the pile on her bed.

"Bella, where did all these dresses come from? You didn't rob the mall, did you?" Lili teased. Bella pouted playfully, "Well, excuse me for wanting you to look your best." She fake whined, causing both of the girls to laugh. Lili began scanning through the dresses, asking Bella for her thoughts.

"This one, Lili!" Bella pointed at the dress Lili was currently trying on. "I think it looks perfect on you! Do you like it?"

Lili twirled around, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I do." Lili smiled. She stopped, facing Bella. "D-do you think big brother will like it?" She asked, a shade of pink spreading across her pale cheeks.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course Vash will like it! That boy's such a softie when it comes to you." She grabbed Lili's hand. "And that Heracles guy will like it as well. C'mon, lets go downstairs." She led Lili out the door into the hallway. Lili followed her cousin, only taking in the first half of what Bella said.

* * *

"Hey! What are you guys sitting around for? Did you all forget there's a party tonight?"

The three Germanics looked up to see what had interrupted their peace. A "oh dear lord" look spread across their faces when they saw an albino man with a yellow bird perched on his shoulder standing at the living room doorway.

"Gilbert, why do you always have to ruin everything?" Vash groaned.

"Screw you, Vash! You just don't know how to handle my awesomeness!" Gilbert replied, crossing his arms.

"If that's the case, then no does and ever will." Roderich added.

"For once I agree with that aristocrat." Said Vash.

"Boys, please." Alaric cut the arguing. "Lili's still getting ready, Gilbert, and you know why. It would make sense that she wants to look her best."

"Hey everyone!" Bella came into the room. Gilbert stepped inside the living room as Bella walked in. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but Lili's finally ready." With that she pulled the younger girl into the room for everyone to see.

Vash sat up as Lili walked in. She was wearing a dark red empire waist dress, a silk rose sewed on the waist. Around her neck was a pearl necklace and in her hair was the purple ribbon that Vash gave her when she first became part of the family.

Lili smiled innocently, taking a step towards her family. Gilbert wolf whistled. "Dang Lili, if you weren't my cousin and not meeting what's his face, I marry you in a heartbeat." A smirk formed on his lips, but was quickly erased when he felt the head of Vash's pistol on his temple.

"Don't talk about her in such a vulgar way." Vash warned. "Honestly, how did Ludwig grow up to be so well behaved with you as his older brother?"

"West just didn't take after my awesomeness, that's all." Gilbert replied, stepping away from Vash and the pistol.

"Well I'm sure as hell glad he didn't. Glad he didn't take after your looks either."

"Are you calling me ugly, mountain hermit?"

"So what if I am? I can spend hours telling you truths about yourself."

"Big brother?" Vash and Gilbert stopped bickering and turned to Lili. Lili took a step next to Vash. "How do I look?"

Vash took a moment to closely observe Lili. The dark fabric stood out against her light skin, giving off a mature aura and made the green color of her eyes brighter. The dress seemed to be made for her to wear it.

He cleared his throat. "You look like you're ready, Lili. Just remember to wear a sweater."

Gilbert scoffed, "Is that all you got to say Vash?" But Lili nodded her head, "I will. Thank you big brother."

"Well, since everyone is ready, let's head off to the party." Alaric said.

"ALRIGHT BOOZE!" Gilbert pumped a fist in the air. Everyone else sighed in unison.

* * *

**Wow, I managed to fit my original three chapters into one :P**

**Anyone else excited for the 5th season of Hetalia? Who/what are you guys hoping to see? (For me, Adult Romano with Spain, the Asians and the Nordics XD)**

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura rested the back of her head on the car headrest, watching the scenery rush by from the tinted window. It was recommended that the head of the family, their partner and children should arrive to an event in the same ride, which is what most did. Mei and Leon sat next to Sakura, listening to Big Bang on Leon's I-pod. Their parents sat in the row in front of them, discussing how their business was currently doing.

The car halted, and out the window stood the Jones Mansion. It was decorated from top to bottom in shining lights of all colors. A butler walked over and opened the car doors.

Sakura stepped out, feeling the vibration of the loud music coming from inside the house pulsing through her entire body. She was wearing a lilac dress that reached the middle of her thighs with silk rose buds sewed along the neckline. A heart pendant necklace hung around her neck and on her feet were open toed silver flats covered in rhinestones.

Mei popped out of the car, wearing an empire waist dress with a black bodice, a ballet pink tulle skirt and a black silk ribbon tied around the waist in a bow, with black kitten heeled sandals and a plum blossom clip in her hair. Leon got out right after Mei, wearing a dark open sports jacket and dress pants, a crimson button-down shirt with the first few buttons left open underneath the jacket.

The Asians walked toward the mansion entrance, where Alfred himself was standing, welcoming the guests. "Good evening, so nice to see all of you again." Alfred greeted warmly.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Alfred." Sakura replied with a small nod and smile. She noticed both Mei and Leon fist bumping Alfred and doing some secret handshake, followed by Alfred's laughing before entering.

Sakura took a deep breath and stepped into the house, into the lively scene of the party.

* * *

"When does Lili get here?" Heracles asked his mother.

"She not at the party yet." Athena replied, checking her phone for messages. "And I'm not sure when she gets here since she's not riding with Mr. Beilschmidt. But don't worry, we'll tell you when she does. In the mean time, go and enjoy yourself."

Heracles nodded. Athena took Romulus's arm and they walked off. Heracles looked around to see what everyone else was doing. He watched his parents and his aunt Isabel chat with other adults, glasses of wine in their hands. Feliciano had found Ludwig and was dragging him around everywhere. Typical.

He looked up to see Gilbert standing on the second floor, in the center of the two-way grand staircase. He, along with Antonio and Francis, were dancing along to "Marry the Night" by Lady Gaga. Gilbert was lip-syncing to the song, along with yelling things like "I'm awesome!" and "Five Meters!" between pauses through a microphone. About a quarter of the guests were gathered on the stairs, singing and dancing along with him. Something like that was also typical.

Now seemed like a good time for Heracles to do something typical of him.

* * *

Sakura sighed softly. She had been at the party for a little more than an hour, but she had given up on finding someone. Why couldn't her parents picked something more formal and proper like a dinner party, one where everyone would also be invited?

She looked around to see what her other family members were up to. Yong Soo was being scolded by his father, Viet. Leon was talking with the youngest member of the Nordic family, Emil, a confused look and blush was working its way across the snow-haired boy's face. Mei and Shona's younger brother Ming were gathered with a group of people from other families, gossiping and laughing.

"Ve~, pasta!" A guy about Sakura's age brushed past her, holding a plate of pasta in one hand. Some of the pasta fell from the plate and onto her dress.

"Oh no…" Sakura whispered. This dress was a gift from Mei, a dress her sister had designed herself! Sakura made a quick dash for the bathroom. She grabbed some paper towels, wet it under the sink and dabbed at the orange stain with it. She sighed a breath of relief when she managed to get all of the sauce off.

After drying off the wet fabric, Sakura exited the bathroom. She looked to her right, noticing the sliding doors that led outside. As she walked toward the doors, she could hear piano notes and a woman's voice humming along with the melody, which recognized to be Elizaveta's. Sakura took a few steps outside, wisps of her hair dancing with the night breeze. She heard Elizaveta start to sing from inside.

_Once in a while, you are in my mind_

_I think about the days that we had_

_And I dream that these would all come back to me_

Sakura usually hung out in Alfred's backyard whenever she came to his parties. No one else ever went there whenever there was an event. Well, she would occasionally find someone drunk or a couple making out behind a bush, but that was another story.

She walked past the pool, the water glistening like a bowl of liquid aquamarine. She made her way to the stone pavement, leading to the center of the yard where a fountain sat surrounded by marble benches. She took seat at one of them, inhaling the fresh air perfumed by the fragrance of Alfred's rose bushes.

_If only you knew, every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart_

_Just like your memories_

Sakura looked up, white stars sprinkled across the ink-black sheet known as the sky. Suddenly, she heard a soft mew. Sakura looked down and saw a black and white cat sitting by her feet, staring at her with chocolate-colored eyes. It walked over and brushed itself against her leg affectionately, and started to walk off.

Sakura got up and followed it. The kitten took a few steps toward and sat down on the grass, looking at Sakura as if it wanted her to join it. Sakura walked over and knelt down, reaching a hand over to pet the cat.

However, another hand did as well, its fingers brushing Sakura's.

Sakura gasped and looked up. She saw a young man sitting in front of her, the owner of the hand.

_How I wish to be with you_

_Once more_

Sakura took a good look at him. He had chin length brown hair that had a slight wave to it and tousled, as if he had ran his fingers through it, twirled a few locks and scrunched handfuls of it. A strange hair curl sat at the top of his head. His skin was a light, creamy golden tan shade, which made the white button down shirt he was wearing seem brighter. His sleepy eyes, sea green with olive flecks, stared into Sakura's onyx ones. Well, he certainly wasn't Asian.

The two continued observing one another, until the man raised his dark eyebrows as if shrugging his shoulders, not minding Sakura's intrusion. Sakura noticed that the man had many cats surrounding him. An open bag of dry cat food sat next to him, and he took out handfuls and fed them.

The same black and white cat from earlier walked over to Sakura and looked up at her. She smiled and patted its head gently.

She felt the man take her wrist gently, putting some bits of food on her hand. He brought her hand in front of the cat. It sniffed the offering, then crouched down and began eating it. It's whiskers and rough tongue tickled Sakura's palm, a soft purring coming from its body.

_You were always gonna be the one_

_And you should know_

_How I wished I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life, Oh don't say no_

Sakura's face brightened at the sight. She looked up at the man. She saw his eyes looking contently into hers. She could feel heat dancing across her cheeks at how the corners of his tan lips curved awkwardly into a kind, gentle smile, the way his fingers, loosely wrapped around her wrist, sent mini lightning bolts through her veins.

It was a strange feeling for Sakura, making her feel nervous. Yet, she didn't want it to go away. She managed to collect herself and smile back, hoping it would make this moment last longer.

_You will always gonna be the one in my life_

_So true, I believe I can never find_

_Somebody like you_

_My first love_

"Hey cat bastard!" Sakura looked up to see a young man standing in front of them as the instrumental part of the song played. Judging by his light tan, brown hair and hazel eyes, she assumed that he was related to the man sitting next to her.

The other guy walked over and grabbed his arm. "Get inside, Mom and Dad want to talk to you." He started to drag him away. It seemed like he hadn't even noticed Sakura.

Sakura found herself standing up and following them. She went back inside the house, keeping her eyes focused on the head of tousled brunette hair cruising through the crowd. However someone blocked her view of him.

"Sakura there you are!" Ming smiled. "I love this song! Want to dance with me?"

"Ming, I-" But before Sakura could refuse, she looked up and saw the man again…dancing with another girl.

Sakura felt her heart sink. She shook her head, telling herself not to be ridiculous. She didn't know that man; his relationships weren't any of her business. Of course someone as handsome as him would have a girlfriend.

Wait, handsome?

She turned back to the Asian boy. "Yes Ming, I would like to." Ming took her hand and they started to dance as Elizaveta began singing the second verse.

_Once in a while, _

_You are in my dreams_

_I can feel the warmth of your embrace_

_And I pray_

_That it will all come back to me_

* * *

Lovino led Heracles to the middle of the dance room, where their parents, Antonio and Lili were waiting. Lovino let go of Heracles's arm and grabbed Antonio's. The two started to walk away.

"Wait Lovino! Don't you want to stay a little longer?" Romulus called out to his 2nd son.

"I'm good." Lovino answered. Romulus chuckled. "Alright, have fun with Antonio! But not too much fun!"

Lovino's face reddened. "You're not funny dammit!" He yelled from across the room, while Antonio just laughed like good old Antonio would. Athena sighed while Lili's eyes were wide with confusion.

"Anyways, where were we?" Romulus turned around. "Oh yes! Heracles, this is Lili." He pointed to the petite blond girl standing next to him. "Lili, this is Heracles."

Lili smiled and nodded in Heracles's direction. "It's nice to meet you, Heracles." Heracles did the same. "Likewise, Lili."

"We've been talking since she arrived." Athena said. "Such a nice girl. I think you'll like her." She pushed Heracles closer to Lili. "Well go on, dance!" She encouraged.

Heracles took her hand and they began to dance along with the many other couples on the dance floor. She definitely was younger than he was, and while she wasn't bad looking at all, Heracles thought she was more "cute" than pretty.

She smiled at him, though it was one that someone would make to make a good first impression, whenever or not they actually liked the person they were meeting. It wasn't that he felt Lili disliked him, but he couldn't help but feel that smile on her face was at least partially reluctant.

He also suddenly couldn't help but wish those green eyes looking at him to be ones that were midnight colored instead, with silver flecks glistening like stars.

* * *

Vash leaned against a wall, sighing in frustration thanks to the crazy events that had occurred tonight so far. The wall he was leaning against served as an observation spot of the dance floor, his eyes targeted on one particular green-eyed couple. As he did memories flowed through his head.

He remembered when Lili first became part of his family. Vash found her one rainy night and brought her to the Germanic police department. She stayed by his side the entire time when they were in Alaric's office. It was found that Lili was trying to run away from her foster parents who had been abusing her. The Germanics had made sure that they were arrested.

Lili had no known living relatives, so was planned that she would be sent to another foster family. He remembered how she cried and begged Alaric not to, saying that she didn't want to get abused again, and that she didn't want anyone to be treated the way she had been. That's when Vash stepped in. He asked if she wanted to become a Germanic, to be strong and help prevent crimes like this from happening.

From then on, Vash took her in as a little sister. He taught her about what she needed to know about being a police officer, assisted her when she needed help, trained her on how to defend herself and how to shoot a gun.

He was always there for her, and her for him. Lili always respected Vash's opinions and never criticized his strict personality and tenseness (unlike the other Germanics), saying that as long as her big brother was himself, she was glad. She showed kindness to everyone and always had something nice to say

Vash had wondered if someone as wonderful of a person as Lili really existed in this world, how someone could be so cruel enough to abuse her. That's why Vash was so protective of her; he didn't want anyone to treat her like that ever again. That's why he was at this party, to see if this Heracles was worthy of Lili, because someone as extraordinary as her deserved the best.

Heracles had been on his good side so far. Though soft-spoken (but Vash would prefer that to someone obnoxiously loud any day), he was decent looking and wasn't trying anything suspicious on Lili. He surely would treat her the way she deserved to be treated, that's what Vash was most concerned about.

He closed his eyes, relaxing and listened to the rest of the song.

* * *

Elizaveta sang the last of the song, followed by a few piano notes provided by Roderich. The guests who had been dancing and listening to the song turned to the stage and applauded after the song ended.

"Thank you." Elizaveta said, taking a small bow. She walked over to the piano behind her and took Roderich's hand, leading him up front for everyone to see. He nodded his head before him and Elizaveta exited the stage. The clapping gradually died down. Heracles and Lili turned back to one another. She nodded curtly, "Thanks for dancing with me. I had a great time."

"No problem. I did too." Heracles replied. There was a brief silence before the two went their separate ways. Heracles had just walked a few steps before he noticed an ebony haired girl wearing a lilac dress. He took a deep breath, then walked over and tapped her shoulder. Sakura turned around, the whites of her eyes growing slightly wider when she saw who was standing behind her. The man she saw in Alfred's backyard. Had he…been looking for her? She didn't dare hope, wondering if it really was him who tapped her shoulder and not a passing guest who had brushed by it.

He opened his mouth to speak. Sakura half-expected for him to say something along the lines of "You're in my way. Can you please move?" But instead of eight words, only two left his lips. "Good evening." He greeted politely.

"Good evening." Sakura repeated. "Y-you're, that man in the backyard." She slowly added. "That's right." He nodded. He stepped closer to Sakura. "I'm Heracles. What's your name?"

"Heracles." Sakura tested the word softly. She jerked her head up, remembering that he had asked her a question. "My name's Sakura." She answered.

"What a pretty name." Heracles thought out loud. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you too…Heracles."

The two new acquaintances stood there for a couple of seconds, staring at one another like they did back in the backyard. Sakura felt like she should say something, before Heracles would break the "staring contest", say, "Well, see you around" and decide to walk away.

Her lips parted, but before any words could be said the lights of the dance room dimmed. Music emerged from the stereo. A few disco lights were turned on, the beams dancing around on the dark floor. _Another slow song? That's strange. _Sakura thought. It was rare for two slow dance songs to be played in a row. Heracles took Sakura's hand, the same gentle way he did before. "Would you like to dance?"

"M-me?" Sakura asked.

Heracles backed up a little after noticing Sakura was nervous. He didn't want to her feel like he was being forceful, so he added, "You don't have to dance with if you don't want to. But I'll be glad if you did."

Sakura shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to! If it's really okay, then, I'd be glad to dance with you." Heracles took her hand, and they walked to the dance floor as the song began to play:

_You're in my arms _

_And all the world is calm _

_The music playing on for only two _

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you _

_So close to feeling alive _

Sakura looked at Heracles, remembering Mei encouraging her to be more social. She thought for a moment, began to speak, "I…"

"Hm?" Was Heracles's response. Sakura continued, "I really like this song, it…relaxes me."

"I like it too. Even though it makes me sad." Heracles replied. Sakura saw this as an opportunity to carry on the conversation. "Sad? Why is that?"

"It reminds me of someone." Heracles said. His words made Sakura think. This song was about love that didn't work out…maybe he was talking about an ex-girlfriend?

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

"She's a wonderful singer, like the person singing this song. I guess that's why she fell in love with a musician." Heracles suddenly said. Sakura looked at the half-lidded green eyes. So it was an unrequited love. "O-oh…" was all Sakura managed to say.

Heracles cleared his throat and looked up. "Forgive me for spilling these feelings, it must seem like nonsense to you." Sakura shook her head. "No, it's alright. I…I don't really understand those feelings since I never felt them before…" The thought of marriage flashed through her mind, "…and probably never will, since it's too late for me. But I do not think it is nonsense. I think people who get to experience the happiness of love are very lucky."

_All that I wanted _

_To hold you, so close_

Heracles's facial features were still aloof, though his eyes widened a bit and his lips were slightly parted. Sakura's eyes widened too. She wasn't good at speaking so openly, yet she just spilled many feelings to this man without any trouble. Was it because he was a good listener? Was it because how his words struck her, made her realize something?

_So close, to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing, this was not pretend_

Heracles looked down again, and began to sing the remaining bits of the chorus "And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come…" But he didn't look Sakura in the eyes as he sang; he was thinking about that wonderful singer. Heracles leaned his head forward, so the side of his head was brushing Sakura's temple. "…So far, we are, so close…" Heracles's voice was on the verge of breaking. Sakura moved her hand higher up his back, as if trying to comfort him.

"I think we might have killed someone, desu yo!"

"I DON'T CARRREEEEEEE!"

Sakura spun around. Coming at her was a blond man riding a bicycle with Arthur Kirkland's younger brother Peter sitting in the back. Heracles grabbed Sakura and pulled her out of the way. An elevator off to the side opened, and the two stumbled into it just as Arthur and Alfred walked out. Peter turned to Arthur. "Hey, help me out, stupid eyebrows!" Arthur grumbled "Oh, bloody hell" before chasing after the bike, a grinning Alfred following behind.

After the elevator doors closed, Sakura looked up at Heracles. "T-thank you." Heracles nodded, "No problem. Who was that? Probably was drunk…" Sakura looked at the elevator doors, "I'm pretty sure he's from the Nordic Family."

"Really? Most of the Nordics are pretty stoic, unless if that guy was related to Mathias." Heracles turned around and saw Sakura starting to smile, "He's actually related to Berwald…Hard to believe." Heracles laughed softly at that thought. He looked up at tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "Hey look," He pointed at the corner of the elevator ceiling, "There's a radio that plays the song from outside. The music can be heard here without all those guests talking, or people rushing by with bicycles." Sakura smiled, "Yes, I guess so."

Heracles held out his hand, "May I have the pleasure?" Sakura took his hand and they continued to dance the rest of the song.

_Oh how can I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close, so close, _

_yet still so far_

After the song ended, Sakura let go of Heracles's hand. She looked up at him, "Thanks for dancing with me, Heracles. I had a wonderful time."

"So did I." There was a vibrating sound. "Oh," Sakura pulled her phone out of her dress pocket. It was a text from Leon. "It's my brother. He says my parents want to talk to me." She pressed the open button on the elevator. Sakura turned around, "Bye Heracles, it was nice to meet you." Heracles nodded, "It was nice to meet you too, Sakura." As Sakura stepped out, he added, "Hope to see you around." Sakura paused, and then continued on to look for Leon.

She found him standing not too far from the elevator. Leon walked up to her, "Sakura, Mom and Dad are upstairs. We should, like head over now." Sakura nodded, "Right." She started to walk toward the stairs, but turned around and saw Leon staring at the elevator, Heracles walking out of it. She tapped her brother's shoulder, "Leon? Is something wrong?"

Leon turned around, shaking his head. "N-no. C'mon." He grabbed Sakura's hand and they headed for the stairs.

* * *

**I know I said I would only make minor detail changes, but...I wanted to make Heracles and Sakura's relationship more realistic and different than Romeo and Juliet's were, give it more time to develop. **

**Fans of "Berwald's relative" will probably be able to figure out who he is XD. See if you guys can :)**

**The songs were an english cover of First Love sung by Jessa Zaragoza (original sung by Utada Hikaru) and So Close by Jon Mclaughlin. Both songs belong to their respective owners. **

**Lastly, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, after so many months this story finally continues past the events of the party. Sorry for the long wait :P**

* * *

Warm sunlight cascaded across Sakura's tidy room. The Asian girl opened her eyes slowly. She sat up, realizing that it was a Saturday. Sakura usually woke up early in the morning and spent most of the day with tutoring sessions and training on being a business heir. Weekends were the only times she was completely free.

Sakura headed to the kitchen, were her father was sitting, sipping a cup of tea. Yao looked up, "Ah, good afternoon Sakura aru."

"Good afternoon. Where is everyone?" Sakura asked. Yao ran a hand through his hair, which was let down from his usual ponytail. "Your siblings and cousins headed out to the city for the day, and they dragged your mother along aru. Aiyah, how do they manage to have so much energy after staying up all night?"

Sakura felt slight disappointment. Looks like she didn't have anyone to spend the day with, since her father still had work today. Even though she spent a lot of time alone, that didn't mean she didn't want company. Sakura nodded, "I see. Father, if you don't mind, I think I want to go out today."

"Alright, go ahead. Just don't go too far and be home by dusk aru." Yao said. Sakura nodded once more. "Oh, Sakura one more thing…" Sakura looked at Yao, "Yes, father?"

"Did you find anyone you like at the party last night?" Sakura looked down, remembering the events from last night. "…No, father."

"Well, your mother and I have found some men that are suitable. We will try to find the one that we think will be the best husband for you. Once we do, you'll meet him. If you like him, we will consider marrying you two. Understand?"

"Yes, father."

After eating, Sakura went back into her room, changed into a pair of jeans and a cream-colored blouse and opened the back door. A small breeze flowed through the room as she stepped out onto the porch and toward the bamboo forest. Sakura parted some of the bamboo foliage and stepped onto a narrow stone trail. Following the path, she walked through the green grove.

Once she reached the end of the trail, Sakura stepped out, her feet meeting grass. She was in the city's park. Sakura loved to come here whenever she had free time and take walks, escaping from the rowdy Asian residence and enjoying the acres of lovely landscape and the fresh air the area offered. The park was so big that there were some parts of it that Sakura had never visited before. Each time she went here she tried to visit a new place, though that could take up to a couple hours of walking.

She strolled through the grass blades and small wildflowers that brushed her ankles to the sandy trail sprinkled with pebbles, which divided the bamboo forest and a large grass field. A map of the park stood at the edge of the trail. Sakura studied the map. She was about to look for new areas, but noticed that the sky; late afternoon would be approaching soon. Most of the areas she wanted to look at could take till dusk to reach. Plus, she was still very tired. Maybe today would be a better day to relax.

Sakura scanned the map. What is a close by place where she can sit down and think? Her eyes stopped on the drawing of a blue line. The river! Yes, that spot was only about a one-minute walk away. The river was one of Sakura's more visited spots. She would often sit under the shade of a tall willow tree and listen to the soothing flow of the river water.

Sakura walked along the trail until she reached a small hill, on the other side was the river. Sakura walked over the hill and began to make her way toward the willow tree. However, as she neared it she noticed there was someone already sitting under the shade.

It was a brunette, tan-skinned man wearing a tan cargo jacket and surrounded by a couple cats. He looked up at Sakura with green eyes. The green eyes filled with recognition. "Sakura…"

Sakura slowly walked the last steps to the tree. "Ah! Heracles..."

Heracles turned so he was facing Sakura. "I'd said I'd hope to see you soon, but I wasn't expecting this soon." Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm at that comment.

So, he had been hoping to see her as well?

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"To relax. The park is a great place to do that." He replied. Sakura smiled, "Yes, I can agree on that. May I sit down?" Heracles nodded, scooting over and making room for Sakura. Sakura sat down and exhaled, looking at the shimmering river water. A few moments of silence went by.

"Hey, Sakura…" Sakura turned to Heracles. "Yes?"

"I wanted to say thank you for talking with me last night. I feel a lot better now." Heracles said. Sakura nodded, "You're welcome, Heracles."

Heracles leaned against the sandy tan tree trunk gently. "I think I'm over her now. Like Antonio said, the girl for me is out there, I just haven't found her yet."

"Antonio?" Sakura asked, but no response. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Heracles's eyes had closed; he was sleeping.

His long bangs had fallen, covering his eyes. Sakura slowly reached over, and gently brushed the wisps of hair out of his eyes. Heracles's furrowed brow relaxed after she did that. The edge of his eyelids was lined with a dark, thick fringe of lashes, his lips slightly parted.

_He must be really tired from the party last night._ Sakura thought. She wondered if Heracles's family had been looking for a spouse for him as well. He probably wouldn't have a hard time finding the girl for him. Sakura hadn't known Heracles for long, yet she could since he was someone unique. Him being one of the only young adults in this park, other than her, suggested that. Did he come here often? If so, Sakura wondered how the two of them have managed to never see one another before.

Sakura decided to let Heracles relax. She rested the back of her head against the willow trunk gently and concentrated on the shimmering river and played with the cats surrounding her. She looked over once again at the sleeping man, and smiled. It was nice to enjoy the scenery with someone by her side for a change.

After a few moments, the blue sky began to fade into an orange shade. Sakura stood up. She should start heading home now.

"Leaving already?" Sakura looked over at the tree. Heracles had awoken. She nodded, "Yes, more than an hour has already past. And I promised my father I would be back at dusk."

"Ah, I fell asleep, didn't I?" Heracles looked up at the pale pink clouds. "I should start heading home as well. Sorry we didn't get to spend much time together."

"It's fine." Sakura replied. She was about to say goodbye when she realized that her next meeting with Heracles could be a long time from now, or may never happen. After all, their interactions so far have been mere coincidences. "…But, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Heracles shook his head.

"If it's alright, would you like to meet again then?" Sakura asked. Heracles chuckled, "Of course it's alright. How about at three in the afternoon, beside this lake again?" Sakura thought for a second. Her siblings and Ming would be would be at fashion design school during that time, and she didn't want to spend the day with just Yong Soo or Shona. "Yes, three would be perfect."

* * *

The next day, Sakura found Heracles waiting by the lake like he said he would. She walked over and sat next to Heracles under the willow branches. Heracles looked over, "So Sakura, do you come here often?" Sakura shrugged, "Yes I suppose, but only on the weekends when I'm free. What about you?"

Heracles batted his fingers at the swaying willow leaves, "I try to come here as often as possible. During weekdays, I'm busy most of the day except for the afternoon, so I go then. I sometimes go early in the morning as well; the view of the sunrise is lovely from the park."

"I've never seen a sunrise before." Sakura said. Heracles eyes widened with surprise, "Really? Maybe we can see one sometime. What do you like to do here?" Heracles asked. Sakura turned away, "I…I don't…I mean, it would probably seem childish to you…" Heracles tilted his head, "But you seem like someone very mature." Sakura bit her lip, then spoke, "Well, this park is very big and has a lot of different areas. I usually take walks here and try to visit places I haven't visited before."

"Like an adventurer?" Heracles blinked. Sakura laughed, "Something like that." Heracles smiled, "You're really pretty when you laugh, and smile." Sakura blushed. Heracles didn't seem like someone who talked a lot, but he always seemed to say the right thing when he spoke. "Thanks…so do you."

It was true. Heracles laughed warmly at Sakura's response, and as he did his sleepy green eyes filled with joyful life and his skin seemed to glow. He looked down and shook his head, "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not!" Heracles looked up at Sakura, surprised. Sakura reached her hand out, and Heracles slowly took it. She walked him over to the river, his reflection pictured clearly on the surface. Sakura pointed at the water. "See? You have a wonderful smile." Heracles studied his reflection, "It looks the same as it always does."

Sakura sat down, resting her chin on her knees, "Well…then it always looks wonderful." Heracles looked up at Sakura, his eyes even brighter than before, "Thank you Sakura. That's very kind of you."

"You're welcome." Sakura replied. The two sat in silence, cherishing the serene melody of the flowing river water. Sakura looked up; the sun had started to set. The ebony-haired girl felt her heart sink. How had time passed so quickly?

Heracles seemed to have read her mind. "You have to leave, huh?" Sakura nodded slowly. "I'm afraid I can't come here during the afternoon tomorrow, since I have lessons during that time."

"What time are your lessons?" Heracles asked. "They start at seven in the morning and end late afternoon." Sakura answered.

"Then if it's possible, would you like to watch the sunrise with me tomorrow, before your lessons begin? We can meet near the giant oak tree at five and see it." Heracles replied. Sakura's eyes widened at the request. She thought for a moment; she supposed she could wake up a bit earlier than usual, and the oak tree wasn't too far from her house.

Plus, there was no way she could say no to those shining eyes, "Yes, I would like to."

* * *

_The next day_

Heracles leaned against the tall, thick trunk of the tree, checking his phone: 4:58 am. Sakura should be here soon. He looked up at the early morning sky. Some of the stars were still out, shining brightly. Shining like the highlights of a pair of onyx eyes, belonging to one he was waiting for.

The cat lover sighed. How long had he known Sakura…Three days? But she was the first girl he had talked with in the past few days other than Lili. He had spent a lot of time with the Germanic girl ever since the party, even offering taking her to the park, though her brother prohibited it ("The two of you being so far away alone, I don't trust that" was what he said).

But when with Lili, it felt similar when spending time with someone such as Antonio or his mother. Even though Lili wasn't very talkative, she had eagerly told him a lot about herself. Sakura wasn't the same way; she was cautious and shy. But Heracles knew she was a good person and wanted her to know that she could be herself around him. Her mysteriousness made him want to know more about her. Every time he did he felt happy, the same happiness when he saw her smile, the same happiness he had felt when he was in love.

"_I don't really understand those feelings since I've never had them…and probably never will since it's too late for me."_

Heracles didn't know what Sakura was talking about when she said it was "too late", but he didn't believe it was. The Mediterranean man hoped she could get a chance to feel that happiness as well.

"Heracles."

The brunette saw that Sakura was standing a few yards away from him. "Ah, there you are." He said as she approached the tree. Heracles turned around, grabbed the lowest branch and lifted himself onto it. The cat that had been standing by his feet began to climb the tree with him. He was about to reach for a third branch when he noticed Sakura still standing on the ground, looking confused.

"Come on, we'll get a better view of the sunrise from higher up." Heracles explained. "Can you climb trees?"

"Ah…Yes I can, I'm just a bit scared of heights." Sakura admitted.

Heracles looked at Sakura, and then climbed back down. Landing on the ground, he gestured at the tree. "All right, then you go first."

"Me? Why?"

"Because if you fall, I can catch you." Heracles answered. He couldn't see well in the dark, but to him it looked like Sakura's cheeks dusted pink for a second. She put her hands on the first branch and got herself onto it. Heracles started to climb as Sakura started to lift herself onto the second branch.

As Sakura reached the branch where the cat was sitting, she looked down at Heracles. He climbing the tree quickly, reaching a few inches beneath her feet in a couple seconds. Sakura gulped. Thank goodness she had decided to wear pants…and comfortable shoes. _He climbs the tree like a cat would. _She thought.

"That spot should be good." She heard Heracles call down from below. Sakura sat down on the branch that she had been crouching on, the cat climbing with them sat down besides her. Sakura realized it was the same tuxedo-colored cat back in Alfred's garden. The one who had led her to where Heracles had been.

Sakura looked around, then reached over and scratched the cat's ears. "Thank you." She whispered, her words barely audible. A few seconds later, Heracles climbed up and sat next to Sakura. The cat walked over and brushed its head against Heracles's knee. Heracles smiled that heart-warming smile of his and stroked the cat's head gently.

"Your cat is really cute." Sakura said. "What's her name?" Heracles looked over, "I haven't named her yet. Would you like to, Sakura?"

Sakura thought for a bit. "How about…Tama?" She suggested. Heracles slowly nodded in approval. A breeze swept through the air. Sakura wrapped her arms around her thin body, shivering a bit.

"Are you cold? Your sweater doesn't look warm enough." Heracles said. Sakura shook her head, "I-I'm fine, really." But Heracles didn't think so. Sakura felt warmth enclose her. Heracles's jacket was now covering her shoulders, ceasing her shivering. She looked up at Heracles, noticing how much taller he was than her. "Thanks." She said. "You…wear this jacket a lot."

"Is something there something wrong with it?" Heracles asked, suddenly seeming defensive. Sakura shook her head. "No, not at all! Actually…I think it really suits you." Heracles blinked, "Oh…thank you."

Sakura nodded, then looked out towards the horizon. The land of the park seemed to stretch a thousand miles. Sakura could make out a couple of tree silhouettes, which looked very tiny from high up.

She felt something brush her neck. She turned around and almost gasped. Heracles had fallen asleep again, his head resting on her shoulder.

_He's asleep again? _Sakura wondered. Sure, it was still dark out, but she was beginning to feel that this might be a frequent habit of Heracles.

The Asian girl felt her heartbeat quicken. In normal circumstances, she might have pushed Heracles off, yet she didn't. Sakura told herself it was because that could risk Heracles falling off the tree.

And…it wasn't that bad, she supposed. Sakura was surprised at how soft Heracles's hair was; it was almost as soft as Tama's fur! And it smelled…nice. Sakura wasn't good with scents, but it was…kind of herbal? It reminded her of a perfume that Yong Soo's mother Soo Jin once bought, one that her aunt eventually threw out. This was because families in the cities were forbidden to accept plants or things that included plants that were cultivated by their rivals, and that perfume had contained some…

Sakura noticed warm light spreading across her lap. She looked up, her jaw dropping. She shook Heracles, "Heracles wake up! The sunrise is beginning!" Heracles blinked a couple of times, and lifted his head from Sakura's shoulder and sitting up straight.

The sun started at the bottom of the horizon, spreading a bright, golden glow across the green ground. The trees appeared almost black against the barely blue sky. The clouds were bathed in tints of gold and pale silver.

As the sun rose higher, Sakura could see the different green shades of the ground, and the lake, which looked like a glittering sapphire. She noticed a few puffs of pink farther out. Were those…cherry blossom trees?

"Well, what do you think?" Sakura heard Heracles ask. She looked over at him. He was still looking out towards the horizon. The sunlight made his skin appear a golden bronze, a content expression on his face and in his eyes. The sky behind him was laced with sunlit green oak leaves. A small breeze made a few wisps of his hair dance in the air. He looked like a description of the Greek gods that Sakura had read about.

Sakura quickly looked back at the sky in front of her. "It's very beautiful and breathtaking. I'm very glad you took me to see it." She replied.

"I'm glad you like it like I do." Heracles said. "I personally like sunrises more than sunsets. They remind me of new beginnings." Sakura checked her phone. "Oh…it's almost seven. I have to head back." Heracles nodded. "I see. I'm going to stay here for a while longer. Goodbye, Sakura."

"Bye, Heracles." Sakura turned around, about to lower herself down but paused. That moment she had just witnessed…it felt… magical. "Heracles…" Sakura began.

"Hm?" Heracles asked.

"I know I said I'm busy during the weekdays…but I think I can actually make some time during the late afternoon. Would you like to meet during that time tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, I would." Heracles replied. He reached his hand out, "Here, why don't I give you my number. That way we can pre-arrange our meetings." Sakura nodded. After exchanging numbers, Sakura slowly made her way down. Once on the ground, She looked back up at the beams of lights cascading between the leaves and branches, and at Heracles sitting leisurely near the top before heading back home.

She smiled. Maybe this was a new beginning for her.

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly...still not as quickly as Romeo and Juliet though XD**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**...You know, once I'm finished with this fanfic, I should try to write a multi-chapter humor one ^.^**

**And just a heads up, Mei and Ming are cousins, but they aren't blood related, so no incest :P**

* * *

After Sakura returned to the Asian mansion, she bumped into her siblings and Ming in the hallway.

"Oh Sakura, good morning!" Mei greeted cheerfully. Sakura nodded, "Good morning Mei. Are you heading off to fashion design school?" Mei nodded, "Yeah, we're about to."

"Hey Sakura like, where did you get that jacket?" Leon spoke up. "It looks like, too big on you and kind of ugly as well."

Sakura looked down at her shoulders. She was still wearing Heracles's jacket. "Oh no, I forgot to return this to him!" She exclaimed. "And it's not ugly!" Leon's deadpan eyes widened a bit at his sister's outburst.

"Him? Who's this him?" This time Ming perked up. "Yes, who is he, Sakura?" Mei asked as well, her and Ming leaning towards her with curiosity.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No one. Don't all of you have to leave now?" Her relatives looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh crap, that's right!" Mei said, grabbing Ming by the hand and running after Leon, who had already reached the front door. "Bye Sakura!" Mei waved before her and Ming disappeared around the corner.

Sakura sighed a breath of relief. That was close. She turned around and walked back to her room, carefully folding the jacket and setting it on her bed. _I wonder why Heracles reacted that way when I pointed out his jacket?_

* * *

"Mei, I like really don't think it was a good for you to wear heels. You barely can walk straight with boots on." Leon said as Ming parked the car along the side of the road.

Mei got out from the passenger seat. "That's not true! Plus, I designed these heels myself, I should be able to wear them!" She began walking, holding her arms out slightly to balance herself while looking straight ahead. However, a brick had been lying in the middle of the sidewalk, and Mei tripped over it and fell on the ground.

"Mei!" Ming ran over to her. Mei had been rubbing her knee, which had hit the cement. "Are you okay?" Ming asked. Mei nodded, "I'm fine. My knee just stings a little."

"Mei…your shoe's heel broke." Ming said slowly. Mei looked over at her feet, and sure enough Ming was correct. The heel of was lying a few inches away from the brick. Mei immediately took off her shoe, staring at it alarmed. "Oh no!" She cried, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Told you so." Leon said. Ming looked at the younger boy with disapproval. "Not now, Leon." Ming turned back to Mei. "Hey, it's okay. We can glue it back on once we reach the school." Mei looked at Ming, nodding slowly.

Leon looked ahead. "That's still pretty far from here." Ming sighed, looking guilty, "Man, if I knew this was going to happen I would've parked closer to the school." Mei shook her head, "No, no it's fine Ming! The area near the school is always crowded with cars anyw-Wah! Hey what are you doing?" The Asian girl felt herself being picked up in Ming's arms.

"No Ming I'm fine really! I can walk! You don't need to carry me, I'm probably really heavy!" Mei protested. "Stop making a scene Mei." Said Leon, who had already walked way ahead of the other two. Mei looked around; there were some people were staring at her. Her cheeks grew red, and she stopped squirming.

"Hey Ming…thanks." Mei whispered. Ming smiled kindly. "Anytime." Mei looked away, blushing even harder.

She noticed that Ming was wearing a tan jacket. It was kind of like the one Sakura had, only less baggy and ironed out. The teen girl blinked. The jacket her sister had…it seemed familiar. But it wasn't because it looked similar to Ming's jacket. It reminded Mei of…something, but she didn't know what.

* * *

_Let's meet at 5 pm, this time at the oak tree_. Sakura pressed, "Send" and set her phone on her nightstand. She crawled into her bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

Sakura turned so that she was on her side, facing Heracles's jacket, which was sitting next to her phone. The same herbal fragrance from earlier swept through the air and to Sakura's nose. With one whiff of that scent and one glance at the jacket, a clear image of Heracles's green eyes and content expression was pictured in her head. It was almost like he was here with her.

Sakura shook her head, lied down so she was flat on her back and staring at the ceiling instead of the jacket. Man, she felt so creepy. She felt confused as well. Was she hoping that badly to see someone who she had known for barely a week? Heracles was her friend, yes, and it was normal to want to see a friend again.

But, was what she felt towards Heracles just friendship? While Sakura found the idea of love at first sight romantic, it was unrealistic as well. Yes, she found Heracles handsome the moment she first saw him, but that wasn't love. You have to get to know someone first before loving him or her. Of course, Sakura had learned some things about Heracles, but a couple days still seemed too soon.

Plus, she had no idea what Heracles's life was like besides hours spent in the park. Even though Heracles looked forward to seeing her, she could just be one of many friends who he hoped to spend time with.

Yet there were some signs that Heracles gave her, such as saying her smile was pretty and letting her name his cat that made Sakura feel that she was special. Then again, she didn't know if Heracles had given such privileges to those other friends as well; these actions could be something he considered typical.

Sakura took a deep breath, finally closing her eyes. _It's all right, no need to think too much now. You just need to get to know him better, and then you'll get a clear answer._

* * *

Unlike the past few days, today Sakura was the first one at the meeting place. She leaned against the oak tree, the neatly folding jacket in her hands. "Sakura!" The Asian girl turned to Heracles calling her name. Feeling more confident, she smiled and waved at him.

"Here." She handed Heracles's jacket back to him. "I forgot to return it to you. Sorry about that."

"No problem. Thanks." Heracles said as he put the jacket on. He stretched then looked at Sakura. "So, what's the special occasion today?"

"Hm?" Sakura asked.

"We're not meeting at the willow tree like we did before. I'm assuming there's something you want to do?" Heracles replied.

Sakura nodded. She figured that if she wanted to know Heracles better, she should let him know more about her as well. "Yesterday when we were watching the sunrise, I noticed a spot in the park that I hadn't ever seen before. Before you got here, I checked the park map for the location, and it seemed like a place I might like. I thought we could go visit it together."

Heracles thought for a moment. The only spots in the park he really visited were the lake and sometimes the oak tree. Visiting someplace new for a change seemed nice. "Yes, that would be great." Heracles said.

Sakura smiled, "All right. The location is down this hill and behind those trees out there." She pointed up ahead. Heracles nodded, "Okay, let's go."

The two began to walk, the first few seconds silently. "Hey Sakura, thanks for the compliment about my jacket yesterday." Heracles said.

Sakura blinked. Heracles had a good memory; she didn't expect him to remember something that seemed trivial. "You're welcome?" It came out as more of a question than a response.

"It's just…you're the first person who has said anything good about it. My family, especially my brothers, always scold me for dressing casually, especially during formal events." Sakura recalled the night of the party. Yes, Heracles had been somewhat underdressed compared to the other sports jacket donning male guests.

So, now she knew a bit about Heracles's life outside the park. "I know how you feel." She began, "My siblings are constantly worrying about looking stylish whenever parties come around. My sister, brother and one of my cousins attend the fashion design school in the city during the week. They want to start their own clothing line once old enough."

"Really? My brothers attend that fashion design school as well!" Heracles said. "They have a similar goal too. Maybe our siblings know each other."

"Maybe." Sakura said, smiling. "Is…Antonio one of your brothers? I heard you mention his name the first time we met in the park." Heracles shook his head, "No, Antonio is my cousin…well, my adopted cousin. But he's like a older brother to me, since I've never had any older siblings."

"Oh, so you're the oldest of your siblings too." Sakura said. "Was Antonio that one I saw in the backyard? The one who called you 'cat bastard'?"

Heracles laughed, "Oh no, that's my brother Lovino. Antonio's personality is pretty much the opposite of Lovino's. My other brother Feliciano is pretty similar to Antonio, cheerful and optimistic. Despite their opposites, the three are really close."

"Wow…" Sakura was speechless for a second. "That's almost the same as my siblings. My sister and that cousin are really bubbly while my brother's more aloof but sarcastic. Yet the three of them are nearly inseparable."

"Well if they do know one another, I'm sure they would get along." Heracles said, deep in thought. Sakura nodded slowly, "Yes, that would be wonderful."

The two stopped walking when they reached the trees, whose leaves blocked the view of their destination. Sakura grabbed some of branches, "Okay, you go first." Heracles nodded. Sakura parted the foliage and Heracles stepped through.

He froze, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

There were…cherry blossom trees, about twenty of them of different sizes, the grass the trees stood on nearly covered entirely with pale pink petals. A stone trail ran down the center of the area.

Cherry blossoms…were one of the flowers the Mediterranean family wasn't allowed to accept.

"Well, what do you think?" Sakura asked innocently. Heracles noticed the ecstatic expression on her face. He panicked. It was obvious she really wanted come here. Telling her the truth would surely make her upset.

Well, as long as he didn't take any home, it should be okay. "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, looking concerned. Heracles shook his head, "No, it's just…I'm not very familiar with cherry blossoms." Which was true.

"Cherry blossoms are my favorite flower." Sakura beamed. "I'm surprised I've never visited this place before." She began walking down the trail, glancing around at all directions. Heracles slowly began to follow her.

She stopped after a few meters and walked up to one tree, focusing on it. Heracles walked over as well. "Oh, I don't see this kind often." Sakura murmured, looking up at the pink covered branches. Heracles was confused. "Kinds?" He asked.

"There are different varieties of cherry blossoms. They differ in their number of petals, color and leaves." Sakura explained. She walked over to a nearby, smaller tree. "This kind of cherry blossom is one I see very often. Notice how the blossoms have about five petals and are barely pink, and the leaves are dark green."

Heracles observed the tiny flowers. They were almost white and had a yellow center. He had never seen cherry blossoms from up close. He thought the flowers were actually quite pretty, reminding him of violets, which were his favorite flower.

Sakura walked back to the taller tree. "These cherry blossoms are suppose to have more than thirty petals, and are pinker in color." She said. Heracles nodded, "I didn't know that there were different varieties. Guess you learn something new everyday."

"I suppose." Sakura replied. She looked back up at the tree. "I wish I could take a branch home, but this tree is too tall."

Well, it was too tall for her, at least. Heracles could easily reach up to pick a branch.

He looked at Sakura then back up at the branches. Heracles swallowed nervously, then reached up and broke off a branch that was abundant of pink and white flowers. After the branch was in his hands, he looked at it. Sakura was right about the petals; these flowers definitely had more than the other kind did. The blossoms reminded Heracles of the face of a Persian cat.

"Here." He said. Sakura stared at the branch with awe, before slowly reaching out and taking it, smiling brightly "Wow, you really didn't have to, thank you so much, Heracles!"

"Well, you really seem to like these flowers. You can't stop smiling when you're around them." Heracles replied.

"I've liked these flowers since I was little." Sakura explained. "That's how I got my name, in fact. Sakura means cherry blossom." She looked up, "Wow, the sunset sure looks beautiful from here."

The golden sun's light was cascading through the branches of the cherry blossom tree, the body appearing a bronze color and the blossoms a pale pink color.

"Say, Heracles," Sakura realized she had been asking many questions this afternoon, "Do you have a favorite flower?"

Heracles shrugged, "I'm not sure." He said quickly. He looked down, "We should be heading home now, shouldn't we?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I think I stayed a bit longer than I thought I would." The two turned around and walked out of the cherry blossom wonderland. Sakura waved, "Bye, Heracles. I'll…see you tomorrow?"

"Most likely." Heracles said. The two turned and walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

As Heracles walked he looked around in all directions uneasily, as if something would jump out from behind a tree and attack him. He felt like a child who had secretly stolen cookies behind their mom's back. The Mediterranean felt somewhat silly for worrying about picking a flower, but he couldn't help it. He remembered how when he was younger Feliciano had brought home some cherry blossoms (despite being told many times not to). Oh, his mother was not happy when she saw the pink flowers in his brother's tiny hands…

Well, he didn't accept the flowers, and he didn't have any on him…so it should be all right. He hoped didn't smell like cherry blossom.

Plus, the cherry blossoms had made Sakura so happy…

With every step Sakura's words echoed in his head: _"Cherry blossoms are my favorite flower."…"I've liked these flowers since I was little."…"That's how I got my name." _

Sakura sure knew a lot about cherry blossoms…knew a lot about an Asian flower…could she be…

Heracles shook his head. He couldn't just assume who Sakura was because of a flower she liked. Just because the Asian family had started cultivating cherry blossoms didn't mean they only liked it.

He wondered how him and Sakura had managed to go so long without revealing their families. Of course Heracles could ask Sakura about it, or reveal who he was…but he didn't want to. Worst-case scenario, doing those actions could ruin what he had established with her so far…

Heracles had been so deep in thought that he did almost didn't noticed he had already reached his house. When he entered the living room, his parents and brothers were seated on the sofa. All of their eyes turned to him.

"Is…there something wrong?" Heracles wondered aloud. Athena stood up and walked over to her eldest son.

"Heracles, there's something important that we need to tell you."

* * *

Sakura walked across the trail and onto the grass where the bamboo forest stood. She ran her fingers over the soft, delicate flowers. She remembered how her heart had seemed to beat ten miles a second as she watched Heracles pluck off the branch and hand it to her, the sunlight soaked in the translucent petals.

Suddenly the cherry blossoms in the dark were visible. Sakura watched as a spot of light flew past her. Then another. Then many more circled her.

"Fireflies," Sakura whispered. She had never seen fireflies around here before, since she only past by this area in the afternoon. She had remembered her father telling her that he proposed to her mother in the bamboo forest on a night illuminated by fireflies; her father had planned the whole thing.

That story had seemed so romantic to Sakura. She remembered staying up that night, wishing something like that would happen to her one day.

And maybe it could, if she was brave enough to.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura didn't wake to her alarm, but to a text message. She picked up her phone and read it:

_Hey, something came up and I can't come to the park today. Sorry._

_-Heracles_

Sakura texted back:

_Oh it's okay, I understand. Can you still meet up this week?_

After sending the message, Sakura noticed that it was Wednesday. Three days before the city's Floral Festival. The Floral Festival was held annually, where the flowers grown by the city's families would be put on display. The citizens would buy flowers for their loved ones.

The Asian family had finished cultivating their flowers a few days ago. Sakura remembered today that her mother agreed to take her and Mei to buy outfits for the event.

Sakura spent the morning picking and arranging flowers with her family. Once afternoon rolled around, she headed out to the city with Mei and her mother. The sisters spend hours trying on dresses and trying to find accessories, and tried to get Lien to as well. Although Sakura hoped to see Heracles again, she was glad to finally spend some quality time with family. She could wait a day or two before meeting him again.

Sakura settled on a knee length dress with a white bodice, one inch straps and a thick, black sash around the waist with a red rose and dark green leaves sewn a bit off the side. The straight skirt faded from white to a pale silver color, with a few rose petals printed near the ends. Both Mei and her mother agreed that the dress was flattering on her. It definitely was a change of what Sakura usually wore, but she had learned that one needed to branch out and try new things once in a while.

"What do you think of this one, Sakura?" Sakura nodded in approval. Mei had on a knee length dress with silver rhinestones embroidered on the sheer, thick straps and a thin ribbon tied around the waist. The dress was the perfect shade of pink: feminine, not too light, contrasted with Mei's dark hair and eyes well, and was the color Mei loved the most. "It looks beautiful, Mei. I think this one may be one of the best ones so far."

"I think so too. I'll get this one then." Mei replied. Sakura suddenly noticed the necklace around Mei's neck. It was a thin silver chain, with a pendant was shaped like a puzzle piece.

"That necklace, I saw Ming wearing the same one this morning during breakfast." Sakura pointed out, smiling as Mei's eyes widened. It had been many years since she had playfully teased her little sister. "Is there something you haven't told me, Mei?"

"N-no it's not like that!" Mei began to blush. "We just both liked it and decided to get it, that's all!"

"Well, the puzzle pieces are right. You two fit one another perfectly." Sakura responded.

"Shut up. When did you get so mean?" Mei laughed, whacking Sakura with her purse lightly. Suddenly, Sakura got an idea. "Where did you two get those necklaces?" she asked.

"Actually, we got them in this store about a week ago. There's some in the jewelry section on the right." Mei replied. Sakura nodded, "I see. Now go change, mother's still waiting!" She pushed Mei gently back into the dressing room before her sister could say anything else.

She walked over to the jewelry section. A pair that formed into a yin yang immediately caught her eye. It was on sale as well. Oh, this one would be perfect!

Mei had finished changing right after Sakura finished paying. The sisters walked out of the store where Lien was waiting. As the three started to head to the parking lot, Mei pulled out her phone and began texting, walking a little bit ahead of her mother and Sakura.

Sakura turned to Lien, "Hey mother, what weather do fireflies like?" Lien's eyes widened, "I'm sorry?"

"I was wondering if there's a specific kind of weather fireflies like." Sakura repeated. "Father planned to propose to you surrounded by fireflies. Is there a way that he knew?"

Lien blushed a bit, smiling at that memory, "…Well, fireflies often mate around this time during the summer when it's the warmest. They tend to be around grass and lots of shrubbery as well…why do you ask Sakura?"

"Oh, um-" Sakura was interrupted by the loud honking of a car horn. Mei hadn't been looking in front of her and almost had walked into a car's path.

"Ah! Be careful Mei!" Lien cried out, running over to her daughter. Sakura pulled out her phone and checked the week's forecast. Thursday through Saturday had the hottest temperatures of this week. The fireflies would certainly come out then.

Her phone buzzed. Heracles had texted back:

_I think so…what day do you want to meet?_

Sakura thought for a moment. She knew she couldn't on Saturday since that was when the Floral Festival was taking place. And her parents had said the family would finish arranging the flowers on Thursday. Seems like Friday would be the best time. Sakura typed out her response. Her finger ghosted over the "Send" button, butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she pressed it.

* * *

Antonio twirled the red carnation between his fingers, smiling as he placed it in the woven basket along with others. He heard the creak of the back door opening. Antonio turned around and saw Heracles walking out from the mansion into the garden.

Antonio smiled, "Hey, Heracles." Heracles waved at him, walking over to flower beds adjacent to Antonio. "Do you need help?" The younger man offered. Antonio nodded, "Yes, I could use some."

Heracles walked over to the white carnation plants and began to pick them in silence. Antonio looked over at his cousin for a few moments before speaking, "…You were talking with your parents about…that, weren't you." Heracles paused, about to put a carnation into the basket, "…Yeah." He whispered.

Antonio shook his head, "I just…I don't know, it doesn't seem right. It just seems too sudden, especially since your parents don't seem like someone to-"

"Antonio." Heracles said, cutting off the older man's rambling. "It's fine. It's for the best."

Antonio blinked, "Look, what you decide to do is your decision. I just hope you'll be happy with whatever choice you end up making."

Heracles looked over. Seems like he underestimated Antonio when it came to reading the atmosphere, "…Why do you say that?" He asked. On usual cases, Heracles might have changed the subject. But this time, he wanted to know how Antonio was able to see through him.

Antonio chuckled, "Heracles, I've known you for almost twenty years, that's long enough for me to know what your real smile looks like. It's been recently resurfacing a lot, and disappears quickly, but surfaces when you're alone. But you aren't actually alone, are you?"

* * *

**Wow, so many page-breaks lol :P**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it and R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, how's it going? :) Has anyone been watching the 5th season of Hetalia? Episode 2 just came out today and...*SPOILER* They got Seychelles's skin color correct! :D**

**Anyways, here's a new chapter! (it's a bit shorter than the ones so far, hope you don't mind)**

* * *

Heracles sat in his bed, chin resting in the palm of his hand as he thought about Antonio's words from earlier: _"You aren't actually alone, are you?" _

Heracles had changed the subject after Antonio had asked that, saying they should pick some tomatoes for dinner, something Antonio immediately started doing after hearing Heracles's suggestion.

The brunette stared at his phone screen that lighted up his dark room, staring at the words displayed upon it:

_Is Friday at 5:30 pm all right? If so, can we meet by the lake? There's something I want to show you._

_-Sakura_

Antonio's words flashed through Heracles's mind once more: "_You aren't actually alone, are you?" _

It…was true. Even though Heracles had his family who he loved and who loved him for who he was, he couldn't help but feel different and uncomfortable when others compared his personality to their bubbly outgoing ones.

Heracles had always thought when it came to girls he should find someone friendly and cheerful to open him up, which was what he had done until he met Sakura. It was surprisingly comforting to meet someone like her, someone similar to him. He had wondered before how he hadn't got a chance to meet her sooner. Every meeting he had with Sakura made him look forward to more…

"_I just hope you're happy…"_

Happy huh?

His fingers began moving across the phone's keypad: _Yes, that'll work. See you tomorrow._

* * *

It was dusk when the two met the next day, the sun casting a golden glow across everything.

"What did you want to show me?" Heracles asked.

Sakura sat down under the willow tree. "Well, you'll see. We're going to have to wait a while though." After getting home the other day, Sakura did some research and found out fireflies also like places with water. The lake would be perfect for that.

"How long are we going to wait?" Heracles asked.

Sakura looked towards the horizon. "I think till after the sun has set."

"If that's the case, is it all right if I rest for-" A soft breathing followed Heracles's words. Sakura turned around, seeing that the brunette had fallen asleep once again.

Sakura felt herself smiling like the previous times when Heracles had dozed off. She found it endearing how he can be calm and relax in any situation.

She scooted closer to him, gently pulling his jacket upwards so it covered his shoulders and back entirely. It did tend to get colder during the night.

Heracles's eyes suddenly fluttered open, revealing the pair of vibrant green orbs. Sakura felt herself back up a bit. Had she been sitting that close to Heracles a moment ago?

Her eyes didn't leave Heracles's though. It was just like the moment when they had met in the backyard. Only now, instead of a handsome stranger Sakura saw the unique and kind man she had gotten to be with for the past few days.

A tiny, golden sphere floated by Sakura, almost brushing her cheek. "Oh!" Sakura looked around. The sky was now dark, sprinkled with glowing fireflies.

"This was what I wanted to show you. Fireflies. My family used to watch fireflies a lot when I was little." Sakura beamed, "I used to think they were stars that had fallen down to earth."

Heracles walked out from under the tree to where most of the fireflies were, a few yards away from the lake. He laid down, his arms draped across his torso. He turned to Sakura, who had followed him, and pointed up at the sky, "Hey, if you lie down the fireflies really do look like they're floating down from the sky."

Sakura laid down on her back next to Heracles, the soft grass tickling her shoulders and neck. Looking up at the cosmos, Sakura suddenly felt as if the warm light of the fireflies had melted away all her worries and that she and Heracles had all the time they wanted in this small, luminous utopia.

"The fireflies light up to find a mate right?" Heracles asked. Sakura nodded.

"That's pretty cool. We're witnessing a thousand love stories at once." He replied.

Sakura turned her head to the side. Heracles's hair was sprawled out on the grass, his lips curving into a smile as one of the many fireflies surrounding him grazed his nose.

"Heracles…" Sakura said. Heracles turned his head so he was looking at Sakura, his bangs half-covering his eyes, "Yes?"

"How long…does it take for someone to fall in love?" Sakura wondered.

Heracles raised his eyebrows with amusement. That sounded like a question he would've asked his parents as a little kid.

He turned his focus back up at the sky, thinking carefully as he spoke, "Well, I'm not really sure. My father claimed he fell in love with my mother at first sight…though it took a couple months for her to return those feelings…but I once watched this show where it took two best friends almost ten years to realize that they loved one another…"

He paused, realizing the answer. He turned to Sakura, "I guess there's not really a specific amount of time. It could be immediately or many years. It's just how long it takes you to truly see someone, to see the amazing person that they are."

Those words echoed loudly in Sakura's head, settling in her heart. "I see…" was all she managed to say.

Sakura slowly sat up, exhaling and observing as some fireflies resting on blades of grass, giving them a neon green glow, while some others danced over the lake's water with no fears in mind. It seemed like this place truly was an escape from anything frightening.

It must be the case if Sakura was feeling a rare sense of determination… "Heracles…" Sakura whispered.

Heracles sat up, "Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes, some hesitation surfacing at the back of her throat. She took a deep breath; yo_u can do this, _she told herself. Sakura opened her eyes, looking directly into Heracles's green ones. She wanted him to know that everything she was about to say was nothing but the truth:

"I know that we haven't known each other for long, that we've only had a few meetings, but ever since I met you, I can't remember a time in my life when I felt so…alive. I wish that I could have known you sooner, but I'm happy with that I got to meet you in the first place…" Sakura felt her heart jumping in a million directions as the words poured out.

The whites of Heracles's eyes enlarged, "…Sakura…are you…" His voice barely surpassed the audibility of a whisper.

Sakura's gaze had not left Heracles ever since she started speaking, "…Heracles, I think that I-"

But before she could complete her confession, Heracles reached out, gently pressing two fingers against her lips, silencing her. It was the same gentle way his fingers had brushed against her wrist at the party, the same gentle way he held her hand when they had danced.

Sakura looked at Heracles. His eyes held an admixture of emotions. Shock was an apparent one, and…a look of apology and longing that lay underneath?

Heracles slowly drew his hand back, looking away. To Sakura, he looked so…uncertain, an emotion that had seemed foreign to him. Before, it seemed like Heracles always knew what to do. It seemed like Sakura's words had knocked down a wall to reveal a new side to him.

"…I have to go." Heracles said. And with that he stood up and walked away not looking back once, leaving Sakura alone in her glowing paradise on earth.

* * *

It was the day of the Floral Festival. Not one hallway of the Asian mansion was silent or empty. Each family member was occupied with something.

Sakura released the curling iron; the lock of straight hair between the clamps fell out as a loose wave next to others like it. She took two strands of hair on the side of her hair and tied them together at the back of her head.

She was about to put on a thin silver headband with leaves on the side when she noticed her reflection in the mirror; the circles under her eyes were a bluish-grey color. Sakura made a note to apply some eye cream after she was finished with her hair.

She was well aware of why the dark circles were there: lack of sleep. Sakura sighed. How could she have slept well after that encounter with Heracles? Why wouldn't that encounter keep her wondering for hours?

She wasn't sure what she should do next. Ask Heracles about it? Pretend it never happened?

That look Heracles had appeared in her mind again. Something in his eyes seemed to say he wanted to hear everything, yet something else warned her about the consequences of confessing. He probably didn't know what should happen next either.

Before she could ask herself anymore questions she found herself in the family car next to her siblings, heading for the city. The car stopped in front of a Chinese restaurant, where the Asian family would be eating their dinner.

The building was painted with white and gold with red columns holding up the roof. A couple reporters and photographers immediately rushed toward the car, hoping to interrogate the family head. Yao simply kept walking toward the restaurant, escorts hurrying him and his family through the entrance.

The family had reserved a private room with a table large enough to seat everyone. The family sat down, chattering amongst themselves. After a waiter came in to take drinks, Mei turned to Lien.

"Hey mom, can we watch some TV while we wait for our drinks and food?" She asked pointing to the flat-screen television attached to the wall.

Lien looked up from her menu, "Sure, I don't see why not."

Yong Soo grabbed the TV remote sitting in the middle of the table and turned the TV on. A blond reporter standing in front of a two-story building appeared on the screen.

"We are currently in the main square of the city." The reporter announced. She gestured upwards, "The Mediterranean family is currently having dinner in a restaurant on the second floor and they have agreed to give an interview."

"Ugh, change the channel." Shona muttered.

"No, one second." Yao said. "We need to see what the Mediterranean Family has been up to lately."

The Asian Family watched as the reporter and a couple of photographers made their way up the marble staircase. Once on the second level, they walked past a couple designer brand stores and cafes before stopping in front of an Italian restaurant. Romulus and Athena greeted the reporter amicably once she went inside and answered a few questions.

"…So I hear you have a special announcement to make." The reporter said to Romulus.

The Mediterranean man nodded, "Yes, that is true. But, I think it may be best if my oldest son tells you the news," Romulus looked around the restaurant, "Where did that boy run off to…?"

"I think he's just back there honey." Athena said, pointing behind her. French doors opened to reveal a balcony with a small table and a view of the sunset. She and Romulus headed for the balcony, the reporter and photographers following.

At around this time, the waiter returned with drinks. Sakura took her glass and was about to take a sip of her drink when she heard Athena, who had disappeared onto the balcony away from the camera's view, calling for her son, "Heracles, are you there? Come on out, it's time for the interview!"

Sakura froze.

Wait, what? Did she hear that right?

She had. When Athena stepped back into the restaurant, a man with tousled brown hair, green eyes and an olive complexion followed her.

The glass almost slipped out of Sakura's hand.

"T-that's the Mediterranean heir?"

"Yeah, like, you didn't know?" Sakura realized she had said that question out loud when Leon had spoke up. "I thought you would've since he is _your _rival." Sakura slowly set her drink down, feeling her palms grow sweaty and her heartbeat quicken.

She turned back towards the TV. Heracles was talking with the reporter, smiling brightly. It was the same smile that his parents were wearing and a different smile from the ones Sakura had seen. It wasn't the smile that made warmth pool in her chest, the smile that made her want to smile and feel hopeful…

"So, what is this exciting news? We've all been wanting to hear it!" The reporter said.

"Well…" Heracles started, but looked off to the side when he heard the restaurant doors open.

"Oh, perfect timing!" He said walking off camera for a second. He returned with a petite blond girl. It was the same girl that Sakura had seen Heracles dancing with at the party.

Heracles spoke once more, his arm around the girl's waist, their shoulders touching.

"I would like you all to meet my fiancée Lili."

* * *

**The plot thickens ^.^**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and R&R!**


End file.
